Angel High School
by whomii2
Summary: AU where the supernatural characters are in an angel high school. (Zachariah principal, Uriel teacher, others students)
1. Chapter 1

Uriel scowled at the "delinquents" sent to his classroom by Principal Zachariah for detention.

Gabriel was well known as the class clown and was always causing mischief with his various pranks. Using his powers as a future archangel, he had managed to cause one of the clouds to rain meatballs on the hapless mortals below.

Balthazar was in detention for yet another violation of school conduct rules. He had frequently been caught smoking or drinking in the bathroom or the stairwells.

Anna was a straight A student, but she had recently become involved in the new political movement seeking more angelic time on Earth and this new activism had led her to stage some disruptive demonstrations.

Castiel was the most surprising of the group. Castiel was usually a very quiet and rule-abiding angel. Uriel could only surmise that Castiel must have somehow fallen in with a bad influence.


	2. Chapter 2 Teacher's Lounge

Uriel's scowl deepened as he surveyed the state of the teacher's lounge. He supposed it was only to be expected given the way his colleagues had scurried away quickly as he approached.

Empty sugar packets and creamers littered the counter, and spills on the tables hadn't been wiped up. Sometimes Uriel despaired of his colleagues. Couldn't they clean up after themselves? They were almost as bad as the mud-monkeys! And didn't they realize Joshua had enough work to do maintaining the school without their adding to it unnecessarily?

Apparently it was too much effort for the others to clean up after themselves. And it also seemed that it had been too much trouble for someone to make more coffee when the pot was emptied. The way his day was going Uriel needed some coffee! Strong coffee! And no one had better have taken his lunch! (although maybe if Principal Zachariah wasn't such a cheapskate the petty pilfering would die down.). Uriel mused that perhaps some of his colleagues should join the delinquents in his detention class - he could teach them all proper angelic conduct!

Uriel couldn't wait for his current assignment to be over so he could go back to the garrison - fighting demons was much better than dealing with this mess


	3. Chapter 3 The Pronouncement

Uriel was quite pleased with the response to his pronouncement.

The students in his detention class were staring at him with varying degrees of shock and dismay.

All angels received basic choral instruction in case they were required for a command performance of the heavenly host. But it was usually only the most talented or dedicated who continued to pursue their training.

So Uriel's "suggestion" that the students put their detention time to more productive use in choir practice was met with horror.

Uriel smugly thought his plan would serve two purposes: it would make the delinquents miserable while getting them out of his hair for a while.


	4. Chapter 4 Volcano

Uriel scowled at Gabriel and his science project.

The assignment had been to create a small erupting volcano. Nowadays heavenly judgment was more likely to take the form of a natural disaster rather than fire and brimstone rained down from above. Gabriel's construction met the letter if not the spirit of the test.

Layers of cake in concentric circles formed the cone of the volcano. They were covered with chocolate icing at the bottom giving way to marshmallow spread as "snow" near the top. After a brief sputter sugary red goo "lava" was now pouring down the sides.

Uriel sniffed disapprovingly. Only Gabriel. Still, it was something to keep in mind for the next school bake sale…


	5. Chapter 5 Apples

Uriel didn't know what Zachariah had been thinking.

The Principal had declared that the students should follow the human custom and present their detention teacher with an apple as an apology for the recent trouble they had caused.

Anna had brought a tall, deep red apple that was the largest of the group. Castiel had brought a rounder, fatter apple with a golden skin. Balthazar had brought a sour green apple, bruised and slightly shriveled and the possible home of a worm. Gabriel's apple was of unknown type, as it was completely covered with a thick layer of candy coating.


End file.
